


Temporary

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their new housing is only temporary until Mr. Snow can find a solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting off this.

Annie shrieks, slamming the cabinet door as a chubby rat waddles off. None of them fear people anymore, or ghosts for that matter. Clutching a bottle to her chest, she turns away, murmuring curses.

"Please stay in our sitting room," she calls, hoping the rats kept out of the formula. "I need to find us some hot water." 

Cutler keeps promising each house is temporary until Mr. Snow can find a solution. A solution being her tower of bone. Whenever their little radio picks up a station, she hears of rising death tolls and worsening conditions.

"Do you need any help in there?" Tom sounds frustrated as Eve shrieks impatiently. Soon, she will become too upset to even eat. 

None of his traps are working. But is this worse than a solution?

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universes exploring what could have been for Eve are my favorites.


End file.
